Secret Travels: Lakbai Gigantes
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: This is a 10-shot vacation fic takes place 4 weeks after Secret Travels: Lakbai Dakak where Rhima and the group were joined in the company vacation to Gigantes Island. This introduces the Season 2 characters in Tekken 7 and making references to the characters on the defunct Tekken (Mobile)
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is DarkCrisan366 and next 10-shot fic which they take travel to Gigantes Island. Since Tekken (Mobile) was already shut down in February 15, 2019, I like to focused more on the characters in Season 2. Due to Anna and Armor King II made their cameo appearance in Secret Travels: Lakbai Dakak, they will appear in this fic and this story takes place 4 weeks after Lakbai: Dakak. Here is the story called Secret Travels: Lakbai Gigantes

_**Secret Travels: Lakbai Gigantes**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Tekken characters from the game. But it belongs to Namco-Bandai and I'll make a tribute to the late Unsho Ishizuka who died from the same illness as Japanese Sentai actor Ryosuke Sakamoto from esophegal cancer because Heihachi will be mentioned at this 10-shot vacation fic of mine.

**Chapter 1: **_Arriving in Cabatuan_

At the faculty room in the UE Letre branch, Hunyo receives a letter coming from the Cashimiros and knowing that Silveria Corporation are having a company vacation in the Ilo-Ilo province. He soon left the room until Lee smirks to see him.

"Tired of teaching your students."

"Yeah... It's going to be rough. I'd like to take vacation at Gigantes Island but I cannot." Hunyo said sadly which surprises Lee from his words.

"Excuse me..." Lee then gets the invitation letter from Hunyo and reads it. "You're gonna be lucky if you need a lot of rest when you're gonna take vacation, Hunyo. What is Gigantes Island?"

"That island is known as _Islas de Gigantes _it was an island chain within the Western Visayas. It was also part of Carles, Ilo-Ilo province." Hunyo said telling him.

"Another province in the Philippines. Sounds pretty interesting to go there." Lee said with a creepy smile on his face.

"They have 10 islands there if you wanna see it." Hunyo said while closing his eyes.

"Hmmm, if you're not going to that place." Lee while trying to think of who's gonna represent him while handling the red rose on his hand. "I think your daughter Rhima can go."

"Are you serious about this?"

"Rhima is the only person can represent you. Besides, you and her are the only Panganibans to go to Silveria Corporation." Lee said knowing of Hunyo's well being.

"Maybe I should tell Rhima about what I got today. What about you, you got an invitation too?" Hunyo asked which Lee smirks.

"Well I have one while trying to explore around the Metro alone. I can sensed Ms. Williams' presence."

"Something tells me, you got a grudge towards only one woman." Hunyo said noticing Lee's actions which he sighs in disappointment.

"It's none of your business, Hunyo. I like many women at my mansion except for Ms. Williams who definitely humiliate me on purpose."

* * *

At Silveria Corporation, everyone is gathered as Rei sees them. To their surprise, Rhima was there with them.

"Rhima, how come you're here instead of your father?"

"Don't try to make a confusion, young man." Lee said telling him. "Rhima is Hunyo's representative because he was conflicted on his job. I really like is she was here with us."

"Just relax, Rei. I can manage to take my sick breaks at UST so that Ayamie will substitute on my absence." Rhima said as she tells him. "I haven't get through Gigantes Island and it's my first time there."

"That's Hunyo, he's really good to make a representative on someone in his family." Brian said knowing of Hunyo's actions.

"Panganiban, I would expect you were here too." Rick said nicely as Reggie came to see him.

"Gladly, that you're here."

"If Rhima goes with you on your vacation then so do I." Jin arrives to see them which surprises Rei.

"Jin, you're here too."

"Well, quite the timing." Lee commented as Jin sighs to see him and he smirks to see Lars and Alisa while he looked at his rival Hwoarang, Julia and Josie.

"Okay now it was settled, and the time of flight will be tonight at the evening. Hoping you guys are prepared."

At the NAIA 4 Domestic Airport, Brian, Sally and Margie saw many employees are excited to go to Gigantes Island while Rhima was buying a frappucino as Jin gave her some food.

"Here, don't try to get hungry."

"Thanks, Jin."

"So, where's is that Gigantes Island that Rei was talking about? Not like we traveled the last time in Boracay Island." Lars wondered to know their destination which Lee tells him.

"Hunyo says Gigantes Island is in the Western side and it has 10 islands surrounding on it's archipelago."

Alisa tries to make research about their destination using her mind as she describes it.

"This island is called Islas de Gigantes an island chain within the archipelago of Western Region of the Philippines and it's location was in Carles, Ilo-Ilo."

"Wow... she can do that!" Josie exclaimed. "That was in Western Visayas.

"That means we're going to arrive at the Ilo-Ilo International Airport at Cabatuan. Because going to Carles would be a long run to reach." Rhima said telling them.

"We're gonna land first at the center which is Cabatuan then we're gonna take a shuttle to Carles which is a long ride to go to the northern tip of the province." Rick explains to them which Lee shows his excitement.

"Now that was a blast! We should go there, pronto! But I don't know who is handling Rei's chaperones."

"Good question, I heard Mr. Valdez was one of them and I noticed there was another one to help them too." Rhima wondered as Jin knows Nina was not present on the trip, sensing someone's presence.

Arriving outside of Ilo-Ilo International airport, they were meet by Rolento, King II and Craig Marduk to help carry their bags and luggage.

"Welcome to Cabatuan, I would expect young head of the Silveria Corporation is here too."

"Uhm, Mr. Valdez, didn't you forget that there was someone with you besides both King and Marduk?" Rei asked as Anna Williams arrive to see them and to Lee's shock.

"Well oh well... if isn't the competitors of the seventh tournament who likes to take vacation. And you too, Mr. Lee Chaolan."

"So we meet again. You never changed since we last met and your attitude is still the same." Lee greets Anna elegantly as she flirtatiously smiles.

"As you know, the four of them are my chaperones to take us to Gigantes Island. But before that, we gonna stay first at the Ilo-Ilo Gateway Hotel. Because the trip would be very long.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Rei manages to book everyone so that they can rest for tomorrow's trip. As soon as everyone were asleep, Rhima needs to fresh air for a while until Lee drags her out and wants her help.

"Mr. Lee, aren't you sleeping too?"

"Shhh... You gotta listen to them." Lee tries to keep her mouth shut as they overheard both Anna and Rei are talking about their tomorrow's trip.

"Wow, is that the first time you're going to Gigantes Island. That was quite surprised. Too bad that Nina does not want to come." Rei said sadly which Anna comforts him.

"Don't feel worry about her, it was her fault to killing my fiance at the wedding. Besides, I would expect from you to handle all the vacation privileges.

"It's all on me, Anna." Rei smiled.

"By the way, I've never seen Mr. Chaolan was here in the vacation. Quite interesting, I really love to play with him whenever he's around." Anna smiled flirtatiously which both Rhima and Lee overheard their conversation.

"You look afraid of her or something, Mr. Lee? Is that a girl problem?" Rhima asked which Lee annoyingly tells her.

"That's not a girl problem, Rhima. That's when I lost to her in a fight during the fifth tournament and humiliate me on purpose. That's why I couldn't say it to your father about all this."

"Ohhh... so that means that you were weak on younger women like me and that woman I've beaten was one year older than me." Rhima giggled knowing of Lee's weakness as Lee informs her.

"The fact that Ms. Williams is a lot older than you."

"How can you say that, Mr. Lee?" Rhima said while being confused about Anna's age as he tells him.

"Ms. Williams as you already knew her age is physically 22 which is one year older than you. Her real age chronologically is 41, and she was in my age group. She kept her younger appearance because she and her sister Nina had taken from a 15 year cryogenic sleep. I would expect that I really like both her appearance and her attitude."

"So that's why you were hiding from her." Rhima said pondering about why Lee was hiding from Anna as he tried to make her quiet.

"Shhh...That's not a reason why I kept on hiding from Ms. Williams. She was the one who likes someone like me on her playful tortures. That's why I really need your help."

"Wow, just like my dad was watching that "movie"." Rhima commented humorously.

"I need your help, Rhima. You even let Jin disguise as someone else by the time we traveled to Dakak. You have a smart tendencies to know it." Lee begs Rhima for help which she suggested.

"You maybe the head of the robotics company, Mr. Lee. You can also disguise as your alter-ego too, y'know. But surely not to act like yourself."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I can disguise myself as Violet. That's in-genius, Rhima. Once we get through that Gigantes Island, they'll never knew I'm on a disguise." Lee smiled in delight which Rhima remarks on his smile.

"It's really funny if your showing your creep smile on your face, Mr. Lee. That's why Alisa noticed you for being a creepy guy."

"Now now, Rhima. You should get back to your assigned room. I know for sure Jin would looking for you to think you on to someone else's guy." Lee said letting Rhima to get back to her room and Lee thought about the disguise he had done in some occasions as he thought.

_All right, Ms. Williams I know what you're planning to do to me. You maybe serve me as your main target for your toys to play with. I'm not gonna let this happens like you did before._

With that, Lee returns back to his room.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*In this chapter this introduces the Season 2 characters in Tekken 7 besides Anna Williams and Armor King II. Both Craig Marduk and Julia Chang made their first appearance.

*Anna wears the "Viper" outfit one of her customizations in Tekken 7 and the rose tattoo on her left crotch and her left thigh were missing.

*Lee was revealed to have problems with Anna Williams which references his appearance during Anna's interlude in Tekken 5.

*Like Alisa Bosconovitch, Rhima calls Lee a creepy guy when he shows his creep smile on his face which makes him to let her go back to her hotel room to sleep.


	2. Destination: Gigantes

**A/N:** After Season 2 pass was already released, both Zafina and the new character Leroy Smith are now playable for the Season 3 pass. In this fic, Leroy will make an appearance in this chapter. Here is the second chapter.

**Chapter 2: **_Destination: Gigantes_

**Day 1: 7:30 AM**

The next morning, we can see all the grown ups are watching the events of The Walking Dead where Negan made his appearance to see Rick Grimes and his group. Rolento, Sally, Brian, King II, Margie and Mariana are watching within Sally's Ipad while they eat some free breakfast.

"This Negan fellow seems to be blood thirty. Using a barbed-wire baseball bat to swing at them for the kill."

"It's just a TV show, Rolento. You can't be affected if you keep your emotions got intact." Sally said making Brian to react at them.

"What if he would became a playable on the game we play?"

"Huh?"

"What a coincidence?" King II reacted while roaring like a jaguar as he looked at Negan who is about to kill both Glenn and Abraham by swinging with his barbed-wire baseball bat named Lucille. "You maybe right, if he is playable on the game we appeared in and we're both toasted."

"It was true if this guy attacks all of you with that kind of a weapon and it's going to take a first blood in a middle of the battle."

Everyone is surprised to see an elderly seasoned martial artist just passed by to see Negan's appearance on the show and Brian noticed his martial arts appearance.

"And just who were you and how do you know this character so well?" Brian asked which the old man faces him with white long dreadlocks with a sunglasses.

"I'm an American too. I know these people were based on comic books. But this guy on television is very deadly man if he could attack you on purpose. I maybe an old guy with one-blinded eye. I would definitely block this guy's bat."

"He must be a fighter, he seems to know about us." King II said which the old man tells them.

"Well sorry for butting in to watch this apocalyptic show, I'd better be going..."

As soon as the old man leaves Brian sensed his fighting prowess and remembering his remark about being able to block anyone's weaponry or their fighting ability.

"Brian, you look gloom all of the sudden?" Sally pondered which Brian tells them.

"I think this guy is a game character and he probably knows about defense."

Meanwhile, Hwoarang and Julia were seen talking about breakfast while Rhima tries to think in how to help Lee from getting targeted by Anna as Jin was calling her.

"Rhima, are you okay? Your mind was so deep."

"I can't think about Mr. Lee, Jin. He was targeted by Anna." Rhima replied sadly which he arrogantly smirks at her.

"Lee can handle against her, Rhima. Besides, they're both fighters and they can keep up the good fight."

"That's not just about their fighting abilities, Jin. Didn't you know if a women was very dominant towards men? A dominatrix-type can torture men with first blood."

"I've never heard that kind of a word, Rhima." Jin wondered in confusion until Lee arrives in disguise as his alter-ego Violet wearing a casual outfit in a shades of purple.

"Sorry to keep you waiting... We got a shuttle to get through that Gigantes Island."

As soon as their shuttle continue to move to Carles, Ilo-Ilo and it was a very long road to go. Rhima became dismayed to see Violet's actions which is a lot like the one's Lee acts this way. Rei looked at them which Anna saw him.

"How's the ride, young man?" Anna asked happily.

"Yeah, it was a pretty long trip." Rei answered in satisfactory and finally asked her about Violet. "Have you noticed the purple guy?"

"What purple? The only person wearing purple was Nina. I'll never forgive her for killing my fiance at our wedding." Anna grunted coldly.

"Um... not just your older sister. To be honest, that purple guy looks a lot like Lee in person. Trust me, he's a different guy."

"Oh, sorry for my grudge about my sister. I didn't know there was another person wearing purple too." Anna said quickly apologizes as she giggles. "Hee hee, I would expect if this purple guy you're talking about was the same as Mr. Chaolan. I can't wait to meet him personally."

"Of course, you would see him." Rei smiles but became scared to see Anna's femme fatale actions.

Arriving at the Bancal Port, everyone is surprised to see Gigantes Island which was also divided into several islands. Rei informs them that they would stay in different hotels near the island.

"As you can see, Gigantes Island has several islands to explore by island hopping. I guess my reception is in Solina Beach within Gigantes Norte Island." Rei said nicely as Violet intervenes his speech.

"So everyone, do you like to enjoy swimming at the beach? If we stay at the beach that he meant about. It would be fun."

"Rhima, do you understand what he just said?" Josie nudges to Rhima which she became annoyed at his gestures.

"I told him he could disguise as he wanted too last night. But his gestures are present when he acts like this."

As soon as everyone is having a good time at the beach, Brian fixes his own noodle stall for the vacationers and residents within the island. To his surprise, Hwoarang was drinking lots of water much to his disappointment as he noticed he was eating a spicy Korean noodles. Alisa flies around the sky to see the several islands in Gigantes Island, Julia makes a vlog about her vacation in the beach due to her role as an internet streamer while Benzon and the others are planning to play a beach volleyball. Anna was surprised to meet Violet in person as she finally confronted him.

"Well you look a lot like Mr. Chaolan. And this Rei person was saying is true that you were the other person who wore purple. Not like Nina."

"This is my first time taking vacation on this beautiful paradise."

"Hmmm, how come that girl who beat me recently doing here?" Anna nods about Rhima's appearance which she calls her. "Hey, you..."

"So what is it?" Rhima asked in a neutral tone.

"I was wondering if this guy was interesting to hang out?"

"What are you talking about? This guy is..." Rhima said which causes Violet to grab her hand.

"Excuse me, I think I have to talk to her first."

When Violet grabs Rhima's hand which he purposely confronts her as he removes his glasses.

"I'm on a role, Rhima. You better keep quiet..." Lee whispered while scolding at her which the latter responds.

"How can I say it to you? If you're actions are still same if you posed as the purple guy."

"If Anna finds out that my alter-ego Violet is really me. She knows what she's gonna do to me." Lee said in regret as both looked at Anna in a red strapless bikini.

"Hee hee... what are you spoke to her like that."

"Uhm... it was nothing... just a brief conversation with this purple dude." Rhima said as Lee finally put his glasses back on.

"Yeah, that's right... I'll just take her back to the hotel for a while, okay." Violet smiled nervously as he quickly dragged Rhima back to the hotel, much to her confusion.

Back at the hotel, Lee finally faces Rhima regarding about Anna's actions as he removes his glasses.

"What am I supposed to do? If Anna discovers my cover and I'll be ended up getting tortured by her."

"Don't try to be acting elegant and flashy, Mr. Lee..." Rhima said and she had a very good idea. "Maybe, if you act like a drag queen then."

"A drag queen? You mean crossdressing..."

Rhima nods and Lee laughs at the plan which she tried to keep him quiet.

"Okay okay... I got your plans... so where do we start."

Back at the beach, Rhima needs to think of what she should do as Anna tries to play with him in a very dangerous game. She looked to see Craig Marduk shows a gold coin which is called as a 24/7 medal if anyone deserves to become a winner of this medal. Alisa came to see her while flying.

"Ms. Rhima... the creepy guy wants to see you."

"..."

"Hmm... cross dressing is a man can cross dress as a woman. He is ready to see you."

"Uhm... I'm not like how Nina did to me when she gave me a make over. Anyway, I've been using make up when it comes to formal parties." Rhima said smiling.

"Oooh... I wanna see how you make up, Ms. Rhima... Lee says that you're the smartest." Alisa said wanted to see how she can make Lee a make over and Rhima noticed the half-colors of her hair which she gave an idea.

"I think I have an idea... Can you take me some beauty stores? I know that you're an android that can fly."

"Yes... I'll be with you." Alisa said as she grabs her as she sprouted her jetpacked wings and fly away.

Jin then arrives to see Rhima and he noticed that his former android had took her away which he had thought.

_I wonder what Rhima is doing? And why she was with Alisa?_

* * *

**Trivia:**

*New and DLC character Leroy Smith in Season 3 made his appearance in the chapter.

*Negan is mentioned by Leroy in this chapter who is a guest character of the game.

*The activity that Marduk had set up is a 24/7 medal references the 24/7 championship in WWE.


End file.
